Opposite Sides
by SimoneSnape
Summary: A culpa não era dela por eles terem ficado em lados opostos. A culpa não era de Bellatrix como todos pensavam, e Sirius só foi se dar conta disso tarde demais.


Vazia. Talvez fosse assim mesmo que uma pessoa que estivesse ali se sentia... Vazia, como eu.

Hoje, eu já não escuto mais gritos, porque afinal eles sempre param. A pessoa sempre desiste, afinal, alguém ia ouvir? Aqui, nada adianta e nada resolve. Só resta esperar, pelo seu fim, pelo nada, ou como eu, que esperava o dia que finalmente ia estar livre para poder me vingar. Mas liberdade é um sonho distante, uma espera infinita. Eu estava consciente disso, eu ainda conseguia enxergar o óbvio, o inevitável.

Eu estava consciente. Isso era minha salvação e minha desgraça. Estar consciente quando você esta há muito tempo preso dentro de você mesmo o torna uma ruína, uma rocha pronta para de desmanchar de tanto a água bater em você. O desespero toma conta... Sua mente trás à tona os piores pesadelos. Então, para se manter consciente, você precisa manter sua mente sã... Concentrada em algum pensamento... Mas tudo vai embora.

Depois de algum tempo, você percebe que memórias felizes só servem para sua auto destruição ser mais rápida, afinal, os dementadores estão aí, no seu lado. É aí, que a maioria desiste... Se você não pode se prender aos momentos felizes, se você está certo que nunca irá sair dali, o que adianta querer seguir em frente? Você tem que ter uma meta, um desejo sucumbido em sua alma, na sua mente. E era isso que eu tinha. Um Desejo, uma meta, e era por isso que eu ainda esperava, era por isso que eu ainda me mantinha consciente.

Minha vingança contra aquele rato era obvia para mim, um dia eu estaria livre para pegá-lo, eu não tinha dúvidas. Eu ia matá-lo. A lembrança da minha vingança era o que me mantinha vivo, também.

Outras lembranças ainda estavam presentes, mas essas eu queria esquecer. Elas não eram felizes, elas me matavam por dentro. Mas mesmo assim, era o que ajudava eu não virar um monstro, que só pensa em sair para matar. Era a lembrança dela, que me fazia ainda ser humano, e me sentir a pior pessoa do mundo. Eu não sentia mais felicidade em lembra delas... Porque no final, eu que destruí minha vida, e a dela também. A culpa afinal, como ela sempre dizia, era minha.

Eu fui ingênuo, acreditei no óbvio, e me neguei a pensar por mim mesmo.

"_**--Bella! Você irá voltar amanhã?**_

_**--Talvez Sirius...".**_

Bellatrix. Ela era o meu fim. Era por ela de certa forma, que eu estava ali. Por não confiar nela que hoje eu estou preso, condenado. Eu a tive, eu a queria pra sempre e confiava nela. Quando estávamos juntos não me importava de contar os planos da Ordem para ela, para mim, nada importava.

"_**--Mas, por favor, Bella... Não conte nada disse a sua corja de amigos! Tenho certeza que eles todos estão envolvidos com...".**_

A melhor coisa era ser calado por um beijo dela. Mas pensamentos assim, nunca ficavam muito tempo, os dementadores não deixavam. Os únicos pensamentos que ficavam dela eram os piores. E tudo o que eu lembrava, é como eu tinha a traído.

"_**--Eu já disse! Não fui eu Sirius!**_

_**--E quem mais que sabe os planos da Ordem e poderia ter deixado escapar para os Comensais Bellatrix?**_

_**--Não sou eu que peço para você ser esse inconseqüente que conta o que quer, para quem quer! E pode ter sido qualquer um Sirius! Qualquer um da Ordem!"**_

Eu não a ouvi...

"_**--Sirius... Esse seu caso com ela... Ela pode estar te usando... Você está deixando a Ordem em risco. Mesmo que você não contasse nada, ela poder ser uma ótima Oclumente...**_

_**--Eu sei Pontas.**_

_**--O que você vai fazer Almofadinhas?**_

_**--A única coisa que pode ser feita, Aluado."**_

Eu me fechei para mim mesmo, não acreditei na única que já tinha amado.

"_**--O que?**_

_**--Bella... Eu não quero ficar com alguém que me usa para ajudar seus amiguinhos Comensais, e eu não duvido que você já seja um deles.**_

_**--A partir de agora, isso não lhe interessa mais."**_

Não era ela. Ela era inocente. Ela não estava me usando. Foi ele que nos traiu! O maldito Pedro! E isso fazia meu ódio por ele crescer ainda mais, muito mais. Fui eu que fiz Bella aceitar o pedido de casamento do Lestrange, fui eu que a fiz virar o que era... É... E será. Para sempre.

E tudo era... Por minha causa. Ignorei a felicidade que tive com ela. Ignorei o fato de ter vivido dois verões que foram os mais felizes da minha vida com ela. Dois verões que nós ficamos totalmente juntos. E depois... Quando eu saí de casa, tudo ficou mais fácil. Ela uma adulta, e eu um garoto, juntos até quando eu tinha meus 20 anos, até quando fiz a maior burrada da minha vida. E então... Um ano depois, ela se casou e meus pés ficaram sem chão.

"_**--Abre essa porto Almofadinhas! Eu e o Aluado queremos falar com você!".**_

_**--Vamos Sirius! Não seja infantil! Saia desse quarto!"**_

E algum tempo depois, o destino me fez ver da pior maneira possível à verdade. James... Lily, e o pequeno Harry vivo, mas sem família. Eu nunca vou esquecer deles, como eu nunca irei esquecer dela.

"_**--Eu Mato aquele Rato!"**_

Infelizmente, Bellatrix se tornou o pior tipo de pessoa que possa existir, a minha prima se tornou um monstro.

"_**--Garotos... Ele morreu na batalha. Uma Comensal os matou... Eu sinto muito.**_

_**--Quem foi?**_

_**--Bellatrix Lestrange."**_

Sei que da próxima vez que nós nos encontramos, não terei chance de pedir desculpas, sei que ela vai querer se vingar, como ela sempre fez quando mais nova. Sei que eu também tentarei me vingar dela, por todos amigos queridos que ela matou, por todo estrago que ela fez na vida dos outros.

Mas certeza, eu só tenho uma. Que eu abandonei Bellatrix Black, que na verdade ela nunca contou nada para ninguém. Ela estava lá comigo, porque queria. A única forma de reparar meu erro é sair daqui e matar Pedro, porque além dele matar meu melhor amigo e Lily, ele me fez matar meu próprio amor, ele matou a única coisa boa que ainda restava de Bellatrix Black. Mais no fim, eu que não acreditei nela, a culpa era toda minha.


End file.
